The Silver Thief
by Assassin.Lin
Summary: A mysterious demon appears before Kagome and Shippo. What does this demon want? Who is he and how does Sesshoumaru know him?  Please be kind to me. this is the second time I've posted a story here. T for now may go higher.
1. The Angelic Demon

Walking through the thick bamboo groves, a lone figure stopped for a moment under a tree, as a soft breeze made its way through the summer night. The stars above glittered across the midnight sky, glowing for all to see. The figure looked above and stared at the ominous red moon, its light bathing the earth in a bloody visage.

"So it seems... their fight will become disastrous." The figure sighed as the said person disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes and icicles.

It's a beautiful sunny day. The squirrels are gathering nuts. The bees were buzzing about; the birds are- "SIT BOY!" and apparently, a certain half-breed was causing trouble again.

"Inuyasha, I am going home whether you like it or not!" yelled a very irate girl that had long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a green skirt, a sailor top, and brown dress shoes.

"No you're not! We got jewel shards to find, Kagome!" yelled a young man that had long shaggy silver hair, ember eyes, and had dog ears on top of his head. He wore a red kimono and hakama. Around his neck was a set of prayer beads.

"Yes I am! I have a test that I need to go home for, so why don't you just SIT!" As soon as Kagome shouted this, she stormed off towards the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha, on the other hand, kissed dirt in a deep impression of himself on the ground.

The four other occupants in the clearing could only sigh at Inuyasha's stupidity. One of the figures, a small fox child, jumps down from his perch to follow after the young miko. One of the figures, a young monk in purple and black robes, walked up to the downed half-breed to lend him a hand. The other two figures, a two-tailed fire cat demon and her mistress- a demon slayer with a giant boomerang on her back, walked off to a nearby hut.

The fox kit reached the clearing in which lies the well, when the girl he was following froze in mid-step. The young kit was about to ask what was wrong, when the demon child sensed it. A powerful demon was closing in on them fast, real fast. "Shippo, come here quickly." Kagome quietly whispered, while drawing her bow and arrow.

Shippo listened to his mother-figure and rushed to her side just as the head of an ogre demon entered the meadow. Kagome and Shippo looked at the decapitated head in disgust, but neither didn't drop his or her guard. A good thing too, because soon after a tall and imposing demon appeared.

Kagome's breathe hitched as soon as she saw the demon. The demon had long silver hair, that reached the back of his knees, tied in a low braid and wrapped in black bandages. His bangs hung down past his chin, framing his angelic face. The demon's clothes consisted of a black Chinese top with long sleeves and a silver ten-tailed fox on the back. His pants were silver and on his feet were black sandals.

The humanoid demon stalked closer to the duo until he was about a few feet in front of both Kagome and Shippo. With his eyes closed, the demon- who looked feminine and no older than 20 years or so- smiled at the two.

"My apologies for startling the two of you. I just was passing by when this ogre decided it was alright to challenge me."

Kagome blushed at hearing the demon's sweet and soft voice. The demon chuckled at seeing the young priestess blush, then looked at the young fox kit hidden behind her legs.


	2. The Devilish Snow

Here is the Second chapter. I hope you enjoy this and the surprise at the end. Also, sorry I suck at fighting scenes. One last thing, I might have pairings in this and if I do it will be Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Sango/Miroku is a must, and there will be some Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Naraku bashing. Anyway, enjoy! :)

Previously: _Kagome blushed at hearing the demon's sweet and soft voice. The demon chuckled at seeing the young priestess blush, then looked at the young fox kit hidden behind her legs. _

The beautiful demon knelt down to be closer to the ground while still looking at the young kit. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know an Inuyasha, would you?"

Shippo peeked out from behind Kagome, and gave a quick sniff. The young child's eyes lit up at recognizing the scent. "You're a Kitsune, like me!" the red haired child exclaimed excitedly. Then in a curious mood asked, "But, why would you want to know about Inu-Baka?" The now revealed fox demon just chuckled once more. The silver haired demon stood up, looked at them and gave a mischievous grin.

"I'm looking for the idiot because he stole something from a friend of mine, and I intend to make him pay for that." The demon's voice grew cold; however, his smile never faltered.

"W-Well, I-I don't know what Inuyasha has done to your friend, but-" Kagome managed to stutter out, before a shout of her name and a red blur jumped in front of her. Three other figures landed beside her as well. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara! What are you guys doing here?" Kagome questioned at seeing them, meanwhile she purposely ignored Inuyasha, who had Tetsusaiga out.

"Lady Kagome, your alright! Inuyasha smelt blood and an unknown demon, so we grew worried!" replied the cursed monk, Miroku, before he was slapped by Sango.

"PERVERT! NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!" screamed the black and pink clad demon slayer, who wanted to bash the monk's head in with the Hiraikotsu.

"But, lovely Sango, my hand is cursed. It did it on its own!" Miroku pleaded. Sango ground her teeth together and did an impressive growl; meanwhile, the rest of the shard hunting group sweat dropped at the antics of the two.

The forgotten fox devil snorted at the group, regaining the attention of the group. "Since Inuyasha has come, I have no need to speak to any of you. You may leave."

The fiend opened his eyes to reveal icy blue slitted iris and black sclera. The eyes of the demon showed no emotion; reminding all of a certain Western Lord, and his grin long gone showing his seriousness.

Inuyasha confidently and rudely stated, "Keh, I don't know what you want, but I'll be glad to kick your ass!" Before Kagome or anyone else could stop him, Inuyasha charged after the vulpine.

The half-dog demon swung his sword in a long downward arch. The silver demon lightly dodged to the right, and Inuyasha continued with a swing to follow after the fox. He continued swinging at the fiend, however, said demon kept lightly dodging, almost like the blue-eyed fox wasn't even trying. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

After the last dodge, Inuyasha checked his surroundings and made sure no one was in front of him, except the demon, and the Bone-Eater's Well was behind him as well. Once satisfied that it was clear, the shaggy silver haired half-breed charged up an attack with Tetsusaiga. "Heh, your gonna wish you hadn't challenged me now!"

Inuyasha smirked as the demon narrowed his blue slitted eyes. He lifted Tetsusaiga up over his head, "WIND-" "SIT BOY!" and was sent to kiss dirt with the heavy butcher knife like sword on top of him. The poor dog eared half-breed moaned in pain in his personal crater.

"Kagome, why did you do that! Inuyasha had him!" Sango exclaimed, truly surprised that her friend would do that.

"I did that because he said that Inuyasha took something from a friend of his. Besides, it's not everyday that you get to meet an adult fox demon! He might not be a bad demon and could teach Shippo how to use fox magic." Kagome reasoned. Sango and Miroku thought about it, and realized she spoke the truth. Subsequently, none of them could teach him these things. No one in the group was a Kitsune like the youngest of the shard hunters.

Inuyasha, finally free from the crater, hollered out while pointing to the devil fox, "What! I took nothin' from some stupid fox!"

"My friend is not a fox, Inu-Baka." the fox started, then proceeded, "My friend is the Lord of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru, your older half-brother." Once this was said, everyone's jaw dropped, including Kirara.

"Now that you are silent, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yuki, and I am a ten-tailed silver fox demon; therefore, you have no chance at beating me, you foolish half-breed." The now identified demon, Yuki, narrowed his eyes; his eyes became colder and the icy blue eyes glowed.

Not a single person moved in the clearing except Yuki. Not even Kagome and Shippo knew that this demon was an acquaintance of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was the first to snap out of it. He growled threateningly. When Inuyasha started to charge the vulpine spirit, the others soon joined him in getting ready for an attack. Nobody in the group got the chance to attack, however.

"Yuki-nee-sama, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice questioned. Everyone turned to the voice and widened his or her eyes.


	3. AN

hello everyone, this is lin speaking. i'm sorry i have yet to update, however, i've been trying to sign up for classes at the college and so i have been busy getting ready for that. i have also had an unfortunate case of writer's block.  
on a side note, i do not own anything except the idea for this story and Yuki, my OC.  
*looks over to the side* There, are you guys happy now?  
?: Yes very much so.  
Lin: Good...now can you please, GET THAT PURPLE THING AWAY FROM ME! *glares at a purple singing Dinosaur*  
*Lawyers nod then grab Barney and leave*  
Lin: Thank kami...but did they have to leave me tied to this chair?  
*Yuki walks in, looks at Lin then bursts out laughing*  
Lin: it's not that funny!  
*Kenshin Himura walks in*  
Ken: oro, what happened to you Lin-dono?  
Lin: don't worry about that, just get me untied please.  
*Kenshin looks confused, then shruggs and uses his sword to cut ropes*  
Lin: Thanks! *glomps Kenshin* Well i'll see you guys later! *waves bye to readers*  
Ken: oro? .  
*Yuki still laughing*


End file.
